


驯服

by Miaololizzz



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaololizzz/pseuds/Miaololizzz
Summary: ooc 文笔渣警告





	驯服

**Author's Note:**

> ooc 文笔渣警告

跪在地上赤裸的少年紧闭着双眼，微微上挑的眼角有点湿润，好像刚刚哭过，身上的皮肤攀附着一股诱人的绯红。因为被领带反捆着手和脚腕，他不得不微屈着身子。  
坐在他面前的男孩用手指轻轻摩挲着少年的嘴唇，使它变得红艳起来。  
少年的唇型特别像猫，微微上扬，越看越喜欢。他忍不住轻轻吻了吻，身下的少年却不住抖了抖身子。  
“哼...李汭燦...别搞...”少年发出微哑的声音，不安地扭了扭身子，他微微睁开眼，眼前的男孩却用手轻轻遮住他的眼睛。  
“不对哦，爱萝莉错了。”  
“我不是李汭燦。”  
“我是谁呢？”  
他按下手中遥控的最大档，身下的少年突然剧烈地抖了起来，在嗞嗞的电流声和低哑的啜泣声中，他听到了他想要的答案。  
“主人。”

 

白皙的脖子上戴着一个皮质的黑色项圈，给爱萝莉带来了一股禁欲的气息。李汭燦满意的摸了摸爱萝莉的脑袋，在锁骨上奖励给他一个轻吻。  
“看上去更像是一只乖巧的狗狗了呢。”爱萝莉闻言低下了头，身下已经开始躁动不安了。  
李汭燦下意识地低头看了看少年的裤裆，果然已经微微鼓起了。  
“跪下。”清冷的命令语气让爱萝莉浑身一震，一下软下了腿，跪了下来，却始终不敢抬头看李汭燦的眼睛。  
“我允许你勃起了吗？”李汭燦穿着一双崭新的运动鞋，他毫不犹豫地踩在爱萝莉的裤裆上，有一下没一下地揉着。  
爱萝莉没有说话，他闷哼着顶着胯，迎合着李汭燦的践踏。

李汭燦盯着他的一举一动，冷笑着出了声:“你知道你现在像什么吗？”  
“就像个欲求不满的婊子。”  
爱萝莉似乎并没有因为这嘲弄羞辱的语气感到任何不快，反而兴奋了起来，裆间的鼓包反而更涨了。  
李汭燦并没有急着脱下爱萝莉的裤子，而是轻轻地将他身上的毛衣脱下，只留一件薄薄的白衬衫。白衬衫的领子微微开着，露出里面白里透红的皮肤，熟透的樱桃也若隐若现。  
爱萝莉的呼吸声变得急促了起来，他有点急不可耐的想脱下裤子，让自己赶紧解放。但没得到李汭燦的允许，他又不敢，只得紧紧攥住自己的手指，偶尔蹭过裤子的拉链。  
李汭燦突然笑了起来。  
“看来我们的小狗狗等不及了呢。”  
他慢慢收起了脚。  
“把裤子脱了。”  
爱萝莉一听到李汭燦的命令，就开始急不可耐地动了起来，他想赶紧拉开拉链，拉链却不听话的卡住了，拉了几次都不动，急得他眼睛都湿润了起来，李汭燦忍不住给他顺了顺毛，轻声让他慢慢来。  
好不容易脱掉了外裤，他也没管李汭燦让他脱掉什么裤子，直接把内裤也给扒了下来，秀气的性器直接弹了出来，已经涨的通红，顶端微微流出了透明的液体。  
爱萝莉身上就穿了身白衬衫，光着下身跪在地上，场面确实有点淫荡。  
李汭燦看着如此诱人的宠物，也忍不住掏出裤子里早已挺直发作的性器。  
尺寸过于夸张的性器狰狞地挺着。爱萝莉紧紧盯着，并没有感到不适，忍不住咽了咽口水。  
“继续。”  
李汭燦丢下两个字，便拉过身边的椅子张着腿坐了下来。爱萝莉也乖巧地保持跪着的姿势凑上前来。  
他试探的将性器浅浅地含在口中，伸出舌头像一只猫一样舔了舔，然后才完全吞了下去。但他没办法完全含住，性器顶着他的喉咙，他差点吐了出来。  
李汭燦的手也没停着，他从旁边拿出了一个毛茸茸的东西，手指悄摸摸地探入爱萝莉的后穴。果不其然，那里湿润润的，已经提前做过了扩张，手指毫无阻碍地就滑了进去。  
“唔..”爱萝莉被调教得敏感的很，他像只被踩了尾巴的狗，轻呼呼地冒出一句撒娇般的闷哼，下一秒，李汭燦就已经将手上的东西塞住了湿润敏感的后穴。  
那是一个毛茸茸的狗尾巴，李汭燦满意的揉了揉身下少年的柔发，然后突然狠狠地撞上爱萝莉的喉口。  
爱萝莉微微颤了起来，身后的尾巴跟着也抖了抖。  
“狗狗摇尾巴的样子真可爱。”李汭燦轻笑了起来，腰也不停地挺进着，他不禁用力按住爱萝莉的后脑勺。  
爱萝莉被压迫着舌根，又因为李汭燦的笑羞了脸，他感觉自己的脸烫得很。  
他想抬头偷偷看看李汭燦此时此刻是以什么样的表情在嘲笑着他，但脑袋被紧紧按住，动弹不得，然后他鼓起勇气用手轻轻地搂住了李汭燦的腿，用身子蹭了蹭。  
李汭燦射的时候，他完全没反应过来，差点被呛到，连忙松了口，溅出的浊白的液体喷在他的脸上和眼睫毛上，他下意识地抬起头。李汭燦喘着气，看了看正抬头用无辜眼神盯着他看的小宠物，脸上还残留着色情的痕迹。他完全没意识到自己已经闯了祸。  
李汭燦轻轻用手擦干了爱萝莉的脸，然后全数喂进了他的嘴里。  
“狗狗不听话该怎么办呢？”

 

当冰冷的皮鞭贴着他的腰线下滑，爱萝莉还是忍不住微微颤栗了起来。  
他能感觉到李汭燦生气了。  
但他既害怕又期待。  
“怕疼吗？”  
皮鞭突然就拐了个弯，轻轻蹭上了爱萝莉的乳头。  
爱萝莉被李汭燦用领带蒙住了双眼，什么也看不见。在黑暗里，这糟糕的触感让爱萝莉忍不住想蜷起身子。  
然后他感觉李汭燦的手突然狠狠按住了他的腰，皮鞭毫不留情的在爱萝莉的屁股上开了花。白皙的皮肤上直接泛起一道艳丽的红痕。  
“看来不怕疼啊。”李汭燦撑着下巴看着他，“我允许你动了么？”  
爱萝莉喘着气摇了摇头，他很清楚的明白，现在最重要的就是让李汭燦消气。  
当鞭子试探地往爱萝莉那脆弱又炽热的地方前进，爱萝莉十分顺从地张开了腿。  
鞭子轻易地进入，轻轻蹭着爱萝莉的大腿内侧，但就是不碰那已经高高翘起红肿起来的可怜家伙。  
皮鞭的触感让他愈发兴奋，但没有李汭燦的允许，即将来临的高潮感又难以释放。  
“想射了吗？”  
李汭燦毒蛇般的声音在爱萝莉的耳边响起。声音很近，气息全吐在颈边，爱萝莉的耳朵唰地一下就红了。  
湿润的舌尖轻轻地搔动着爱萝莉已经红润的耳尖，接着又将它含入口中。  
爱萝莉突然感觉什么也听不见了，满脑子都是稀里哗啦的水流声，他清晰的感觉到自己的脸又红了。  
眼前蒙着的领带被轻轻地揭开，好在灯已经被关上了，爱萝莉不用花时间去适应光线。他慢慢地睁开了眼。  
充满水雾的眼睛不知道该往哪里看，身下的摩挲让他难耐地呻吟了起来，这时的爱萝莉就像孤立无援的小兽，只能任人宰割。  
李汭燦恶意减慢了手中的速度，让爱萝莉的欲望被紧紧锁在临界。  
急促的喘气声也意味着爱萝莉已经等不及了。他下意识地侧过头，想讨好地舔一舔李汭燦的脸颊，却被李汭燦歪头躲过了。  
接着空气中划过刺耳的破空声，这一鞭精准地落在了爱萝莉的腰上。  
爱萝莉疼的眼泪都出来了，他含着泪，可怜兮兮地无声望着李汭燦。  
“第二次了。”  
“你要我对你怎么办呢？”  
又一鞭落在了爱萝莉的背上，爱萝莉咬住舌尖，迷糊地呜咽了起来。  
“为什么要忍着？”  
李汭燦的手突然温柔地抚上爱萝莉的背上的鞭痕。就像真正地在安抚自己可爱的宠物。  
“叫给我听。”  
软乎乎的语气听起来不再像是命令，反而像在对他撒娇。  
温柔的李汭燦反而更像一只狡猾的狐狸。他轻轻松松就把爱萝莉牢牢抓住。  
就像第一次甘心的被他套上项圈，然后深深地烙上了属于他的印记。  
“呜...呜...汪...”爱萝莉小心翼翼地发出声音，他偷偷瞄了李汭燦一眼，发现李汭燦也在玩味地盯着他看。  
“真乖。”上扬的鼻音显现出李汭燦的心情也好了起来。他奖励地在爱萝莉额前印下一个吻。

“射吧。”随着李汭燦的一声命下，几乎是同一时间，爱萝莉只感觉脑子里一片空白，眼前一阵白光，虚弱得直接靠在了李汭燦怀里。  
李汭燦身上有一股淡淡的沐浴露味，爱萝莉感觉莫名地安心。而也只有在这时，李汭燦才更像一个贴心的主人。爱萝莉的思绪随着这片刻的温柔飘了起来。只是这样安静的依偎在李汭燦怀里，渴望的想夺取更多的温柔。  
他的脑袋靠在李汭燦的脖颈上，甚至能感觉到脉搏的跳动。也不知哪来的冲动，爱萝莉壮起胆子偷偷地在李汭燦脖颈上啄了一口。  
“胆子很大嘛。”李汭燦掰起爱萝莉的下巴，饶有兴趣地盯着他看。爱萝莉被他看得心虚，正想道歉，结果却被李汭燦堵在嘴边。  
湿漉漉的气息扑面而来，李汭燦强硬地撬开牙关，勾住了不知所措的舌头，完全侵占住爱萝莉炽热的口腔，贪婪的夺取着他的气息。手指重重地摩挲着爱萝莉的喉结。爱萝莉被他吻得脑袋一片空白。  
当李汭燦放开他，他却听见了李汭燦的低语。

 

 

“这是惩罚。别想多了。”


End file.
